Facet
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Comming to Konoha, Temari gets in a fight and ends up poisoned. Found by Shikamaru and his father, she stays at their house to recover and discovers that there are many faces to Shikamaru than there seemed and what it means to be loved in all its forms.
1. Chapter 1

Nara Yoshino slid out of bed and stretched her arms yawning. She was in a rather good mood considering the previous night her husband paid some attention to her that had not been given in awhile, due to all the missions and necessity for sleep. She sighed girlishly as she could feel the warmth her husband's kisses and soft caresses on her face. She may whip him but he knows how to tame the beast, that was for certain. She pulled on a robe over her short nightgown and as she walked out to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and toast filled her nostrils and she went happily over to her husband who gave a nice good morning kiss. She parted with him and walked down to the room where her son, her pride and joy, was sleeping. She decided the morning was too good to ruin by arguing with her son so she would leave him be but still let him know breakfast was almost ready. She opened the door and her morning cheerfulness did a complete 180.

"SHIAKAMRU!!!" She screamed as she whipped around, her eyes blazing like fire as her son's head popped up from the couch, her husband coming towards her.

"Honey, listen-"

"SHUT IT SHIKAKU! That's why last night you were in such a good mood! Because you knew and you were trying to hide it from me!" She snapped at her husband despite the helpless look on his face.

"Kaasan, listen it's not what you think." Her son said slowly walking towards her.

"Don't give me that!" She screamed and then sighed and looked at her son disappointedly. "I thought we raised you better than that. And with an outsider no less!"

"Kaasan," Nara Shikamaru said slowly, grasping his mother on her shoulders "I didn't."

"Wha?" His mother said staring at him dumbfounded as he walked into his bedroom towards the bed. "Then why is there a woman on your bed in your clothes?!"

At the mention of the clothes, her son halted and shrunk on the floor into a ball rocking himself back and forth in a fetal position. Her husband scratched his head and pushed his wife gently into their son's room towards the figure on the bed, ignoring his son. He whispered to her quietly in her ear and she nodded. She then turned to her son who seemed to be somewhat recovered from whatever had bothered him and she rushed to him and grasped him in a tight hug.

"Oh my son! I knew you were a virtuous and good man! Whatever woman you land with will be lucky indeed! I knew you weren't a lazy good-for-nothing like everyone else says! Oh, my baby!" She wailed, feeling bad for accusing her son.

"It's okay Kaasan." He said rubbing her back and glaring at his father as Shikaku made fun of him.

"Wha- WHAT?!"

All heads turned towards the bed and the woman sat up slowly examining her new clothing. She slowly let go of the fabric between her fingers and slowly looked up at the people in the room with such a fire and brimstone in her eyes that surpassed Yoshino's.

Shikaku stepped up to her with a grin on his face, as if he were making a joke. "Good morning Temari! My name is Nara Shikaku and welcome to my home. In case you are wondering I am Shikamaru's father." Shikaku looked up at his son with a look that told him 'I enjoy making you suffer because it's funny.'

The Temari's gaze then turned towards Shikamaru and there was a brief pause before she began screaming at him which caused him to plug his ears. The only thing either of his parents understood was "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO SUNA AND HAVE MY BROTHERS KILL YOU!!" Their son was ready to make a break for it but as soon as the woman's feet touched the floor, she wobbled and Shikamaru rushed to catch her before she fell.

Her anger vanished, Temari looked up at Shikamaru's relieved face confused. "What happened? Why am I so weak? Why am I here?" she looked at him bewildered, as if the fact that she was in Shikamaru's bedroom with him and his parents had just been noticed.

As he laid her back in his bed gently he said, "You were attacked on your way here. We rescued you."

"We?" she said and he pulled the covers up. She pushed them down and sat up as he answered her.

"My father and I." He said, trying to push her back down.

"What happened? Oh, wait. I think I do remember fighting…" she said as she pushed his hand away so she could sit up. Shikamaru's hands came back to push her down on the pillow and she snapped "Leave me alone! Why am I not in the hospital?"

He retracted his hand and for a moment Temari thought she saw shock in his face before it was replaced with his usual bored expression. "You were poisoned. We had to react quickly. We knew what the poison was and we had the ingredients at home to fix up the antidote quickly. If we took you to a hospital, we doubted they would have known what to do."

"Since when were you a medic ninja?" She sneered and his face hardened.

"Since my family came into existence. The Nara's have a long history of medical prestige, documented in books that all Nara's have to memorize." He said coldly and she shuddered involuntarily, even though her forehead felt like it was on fire.

"Well then take me to hospital or send me home." She demanded and he frowned.

"Not happening."

"Listen you, as Suna's rep I demand to be taken to a hospital! And I don't even want to know how I came to be wearing your clothes either!" She snapped angrily, her temper flaring. She thought he would give in because it would be too troublesome to deal with her temper but instead he did the opposite.

His face flushed at the mention of the clothes but his face remained hard. "No. I'm not taking you anywhere. You're staying here."

"She is?" Yoshino asked aloud and her husband shushed her. Neither Shikamaru nor Temari made a sign that they noticed. Instead Temari's temper flared even more.

"YOU are my guide. YOU do what I SAY!" She screeched.

"YOU are my FRIEND and YOU'RE SICK!" He bellowed back angrily, sending Temari into a loss of words out of shock. In her four years of knowing him, he had never raised his voice at her or anyone that she had seen. She didn't even know his voice could even get that loud.

"Oh! I knew he had it in him! Just like his mummy!" Yoshino sighed, fake sniffling.

"Kaasan! Not now!" He snapped and she rolled her eyes at her son who turned his attention back to the woman in his bed.

His expression softened as he saw the shock on her face. He gently pushed her shoulders and she complied, laying her head down on the pillow. At first, her face was one of defeat and submission but the sharpness came back into her eyes and she asked,

"Did you strip me?"

He froze as his face reddened and he pulled away from her and walked out of the room, trying to forget the anger and disappointment in her face.

Yoshino watched her son go by, obviously ashamed, and she opened her mouth to speak but her husband shushed her. "I'm going to get breakfast and medicine for Temari. Why don't you talk to our son?" His wife nodded and Shikaku kissed her before she left the room.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told the woman on the bed who was on her side facing the wall. It was obvious to the jounin that she was crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide what was already hidden.

When he brought back breakfast and the medicine, she was still facing the wall. He set the tray down that he was holding on the desk in the room as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. He got the tray and put it in his lap after he sat down. He stared at the back of the Suna kunochi that causing his son so much trouble and laughed inwardly. He was going to marry her, there was no doubt about it.

"What's so funny?" She snapped, still facing the wall. Apparently he laughed out loud.

"Oh, fatherly musings. Turn around and sit up so you can eat and drink. I'll tell you what happened last night."

She turned around slowly and at first he thought he would have to help her up but she managed on her own. He gave her the tray and she ate slowly as he spoke.

"You were due at the gate around 9 in the morning. Shikamaru got there around 9:10, just to spite you he told me later. He asked the gate guards if they had seen you and they replied no. After conversing with them for about half an hour, with you still not showing up, he told them he was going to get breakfast at a café. If you arrived, he told them to direct you there. In the café, he saw Hinata and Naruto and ended up talking with them for about an hour and a half. When he remembered you were supposed to be coming, he rushed back to the gate only to find that you still had not arrived. He shrugged it off as you being a little late, due to stopping a bit longer for food or sleeping in a bit longer. So, he came home and told the gate guards that he would be here, waiting.

Around 2 in the afternoon, he became silently perplexed when you didn't bang down the house door during our shogi game. At 3 he couldn't take it anymore, left mid-game, and went down to the gate. He returned hastily and said that you had not arrived and he asked me if I would go help find you and we both rushed to the outskirts of Konoha. We took a guard with us and around 5 we sent him to Tsunade, telling her that you were missing. We thought that maybe Tsunade had gotten a message that you would be late and forgot to tell Shikamaru. I must say, I have never seen him more worried in my life. He paced around, stopped, and then paced again. By the time the messenger had come back, his ponytail was gone from running his fingers through his hair so much. The messenger reported that Tsunade did not receive any kind of message and that she was sending out teams to help us.

My son cursed the most profane of words, which was odd because I have never heard him do so before, and immediately summoned a pack of wolves. You know about his wolf summons yes? Ah okay. He sent the twins, Nana and Yaya, in one direction, Kiki in another, and the healer, Mizuki, straight down the normal path to the sand. He then took Kousuke and went in one direction while I waited for news from the other wolves. About half an hour later, Kiki came to me and told me that he found you just as you passed out. We left immediately and the twins and Mizuki met up with us quickly. Kiki informed us that you were poisoned. Our pace quickened and when we reached you Mizuki immediately took to your side and informed us of the poison that was in you. Once I heard that, I swore loudly because the poison that was in you would move quickly.

Shikamaru was handling your attackers well with Kousuke by his side and Nana and Yaya immediate joined in the fight. I went to your side and Mizuki began to try and slow the poison. When she told she had slowed it as much as possible, we rushed back to the house. Yoshino, who is a heavy sleeper, did not stir as we hastily made the antidote. I was administering it as Shikamaru came into the house. I told him to go to Tsunade and inform her of the current situation and he left. When he returned, I was cleaning up the mess from the antidote, you were already in bed. He didn't believe me when I told him the poison was gone but as a side effect from the antidote, you would be stuck with a fever and went to check on you himself.

When I walked in, he was staring at you, his face red. I asked him what the matter was and he pointed to a red spot on his sheet. It was from blood and your clothes needed to be washed. He turned to me and looked at me pleadingly, begging that he didn't have to take your clothes off. You see, my son is rather innocent. He doesn't blush at the mention or talk of sex but he doesn't read Icha Icha Paradise or porn either. When I was younger, I did so I couldn't help but make fun of him which he swears to get back at me for. So, I offered to do it for him but he instantly refused, saying he would do it himself. Despite his words, he froze and didn't even know where to begin, which is ultimate proof that Nara men are- um, never mind.

Ahem, anyway I suggested to put a long shirt over you, and then take off your clothes. I left to take the stained sheets to the wash and get a fresh pair. When I came back, he had the shirt covering you but was having difficulty untying the obi. His hands would reach for it and then stop. Reach for it and then stop. I went over and pulled on the obi and did it for him. He stared at me shocked and then got angry and shoved me back. Why you ask? I know you didn't speak, it was in your face. Well, I figured he was being protective. He didn't want me around you or touching you while he was undressing you even though I could have done it in five minutes. Don't look at me like that, it was strictly medical and it was necessary. If I wanted pleasure, I could have gone to my wife down the hall.

Moving along, he somehow got your kimono thing off and he summoned Mizuki who healed your arm. I thought he would be done but then he looked at me and back to you continuously, nervously. I walked over and saw that your bra was stained as well. I told him that it would have to come off and go to the wash and he flushed harder than he had before. I thought his head was going to explode. So, to help him out a bit, I reach out to take it off myself when he grabbed my wrist. On his face was the most determined look I had ever seen, which includes the day he was born on up. He reached behind your back and was extremely careful to not touch any part of you that was not necessary. After he unhooked it, he pulled the shirt down over your chest, and took it off. He threw it on the floor, shivering disgustedly and the pulled your arms through the arm holes in the shirt.

He took the clean sheet I had brought and pulled it over you and gently removed your forehead protector and took the ponytails out of your hair. I threw your bra in the wash and I saw him in the living room scrubbing your forehead protector, trying to get the blood off of the hourglass. I went to bed which woke Yoshino which forced me to-um never mind. Anyway, I knew he didn't go to bed for awhile because the light was still on when I went to sleep. And then you know what happened this morning."

She was listening to him warily and he knew sleep would take her any second. Her head turned towards him and she asked softly "What were you going to say about Nara men?"

Shikaku was taken aback by her question. He thought a question might pertain to his son's nervousness and why he walked out ashamed earlier. However, his son had told him she was the most intelligent woman he had ever met so perhaps she already knew and now understood.

"Perhaps I'll tell you sometime, but not now. It is not the time. Now, drink your medicine and go to sleep like you want to."

He handed her the elixir and she chugged it down. As Shikaku helped her lay down she asked "Why is now not the time?"

He grinned in response and told her goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days for Shikaku included training with his son before daybreak and then watching over the Suna Princess. He had never actually met her before but had heard many rumors about her from the streets and then his son's view of her. She was a loud, troublesome, proud kunochi of Suna that hated to be bested by a man three years younger than her. Over time however, his son's expression changed as he described her, a small half-smile that replaced the usual frown and a light in his eyes that made Shikaku believe he enjoyed her presence, instead of loathing it. Their current situation proved that and he couldn't blame him, she was beautiful, intelligent, and headstrong. The perfect match for a so-so looking genius that is somewhat lazy.

As he cleaned up the tray of food, she drifted into a peaceful slumber, partially due to the medicine and the other to exhaustion. He smiled as he exited the room knowing that his son would be home any minute, rushing in to check on her slumbering body. Sure enough, as soon as Shikaku finished washing the dishes the door opened and he recognized his son's slow footsteps. He turned and his son nodded to him in greeting and then slowly walked towards his room, his body pushing foreword. Shikaku prepared a snack for his son and as he set the food on the table, his son came into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Shikaku asked and his son sighed deeply.

"Troublesome. It's hard doing my work on top of hers." His son replied scratching his head, plopping down into a chair at the table. Shikaku brought him his snack and sat down across from his son.

"No one is helping you?" He asked while his son took a sip of water.

"No one knows the plans except for Temari and I. There would be no point to have someone else come in because of it. We have a specific way things are done and it's troublesome for it to be done any other way."

"Mmm, I see. You have a day off tomorrow right?"

"Yes. The preparations are nearly complete and they're self-explanatory and the same from previous years so Shizune said it would be alright to leave it as is. That means that I'll have off for awhile." He said the last part softly, his gaze traveling to the hall where his room was located.

Shikaku smiled as he prompted "To watch over her?"

His son looked at him, taken aback but was only met with a large grin. His son busied himself with his snack and Shikaku continued. "That's rather nice of you Shikamaru."

His son glanced up at him and an understanding fell between the two. If Shikaku were in his son's place, Yoshino would be on the bed in his room. Ah, young love… the good old days…

"Tou-san, she needs new clothes."

His son's statement shocked Shikaku out of his nostalgic daydream. "What?" He asked and his son repeated his statement. Before he could answer however, his son continued.

"Shizune gave me money that Suna hotwired over via messenger bird. This was to take care of her food and lodging but she can't keep wearing my pajamas and clothes."

Shikaku scratched his chin and said, "I don't see a problem with using the money for clothes. But I would get moving, she's improving readily and should be able to get out of bed for small periods of time either tomorrow or the day after."

"Thanks Tou-chan." His son put the dishes away and went to the door and departed.

Nara Shikamaru didn't normally go Yamanaka Ino for anything when it came to girls, she'd just blab and expand the original story he had told her to begin with. Instead, he opted for his mother's advice or gone to see Choji in which the matter was only set aside. This time she was, sadly, the only one that could help him. While he could pick out clothes for the Suna kunochi on his bed, he had no idea what size she was in anything. He had faintly remembered that Ino had once mentioned letting Temari try on some of her clothes so he pushed towards the flower shop.

When he entered, Ino was talking to a customer. Upon closer inspection, that customer was Aburame Shino. Shikamaru never really talked to the bug user but that was because their paths never really crossed. He was surprised at the way Ino laughed and talked with him. He didn't know she knew him that well. Well, perhaps it was because flowers and bugs need each other and- wait, was she actually flirting with him? Oh, this would be helpful for sure in the future.

He silently walked closer to the counter and stood at an angle from Shino. Ino noticed him and held up a finger, signaling for him to wait. He sighed as Ino finished her sentence.

"Hi Shikamaru! What's up?"

He wanted to wince at the girlishness at her voice as it was loaded on more than usual. Instead, he kept a straight face and told her "I need help with something." He gave her a look as he said the last word and her lips formed into a small 'o.'

She turned back to Shino and said "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but-"

"It's fine." He responded quietly and Shikamaru noticed that Shino's gaze had shifted over to him slightly.

"I'm glad you understand. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" She said smiling and he nodded to her and walked slowly out of the store.

As soon as the little bell clinked against the door, Ino turned towards her teammate hungrily. "So what's going on? Girl trouble maybe?"

Shikamaru sighed. This was going to be troublesome, he could feel it. "Sort of." He replied and told her about Temari's arrival and her current status to which Ino nodded solemnly.

"I had heard rumors that she had been injured and Tsunade-sama said that she was alright. Sakura refused to tell me what else she knew… but I'm glad that she's alright. So, what's the problem? You already have her in your bed." Ino said slyly and Shikamaru felt his cheeks redden.

"That's not what this is about," he said without trying to sound disturbed by her comment.

"Suure. What ever you say." Ino said grinning and his face flushed harder but he ignored it as he coolly replied

"Did I see you flirting with Shino when I came in?"

Her face froze and she blushed as she yelled no. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued with his first statement.

"Temari needs clothes. She's currently stuck in my clothes and pajamas. I have money from the Kazekage and-"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! Let's go!" Ino cried a bit too eagerly, perhaps to make him forget about Shino, and dragged him out of the store in a flurry while somehow managing to put up the closed sign on the door.

Nara Yoshino always prided herself on being the strongest kunochi of her class. She always worked hard and was the first to lead the team. After she fell in love with Shikaku and married him she wanted to dedicate her life to their child, the child that they had many difficulties trying to conceive. Unfortunately, while her son was a hard worker, he was not the way she was when she was younger. The Desert Princess staring at her with her hard green eyes however was.

Yoshino was making lunch for the girl, thinking about her husband and how silly he was but yet how much she loved him when she heard the scraping of a chair. She turned and to her disbelief, Temari was sitting in the chair at the kitchen table. It would have been a really cool moment if she wasn't wearing Shikamaru's deer pajamas. Nonetheless, Temari's face was blank even though she was pale and still looked a little sickly. Yoshino couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of bed, she realized Temari was restless sitting somewhere useless, much like herself. Yoshino did find astonishing that Temari had the strength to get out of bed and walk down to the table.

Yoshino turned back to the kitchen and asked "Would you like some tea? I'm sure your muscles are stiff and the warm liquid will help some."

"Yes." She replied and then added "Please."

The water was already hot so Yoshino put a tea bad in the cup and brought it to the kunochi. She then finished preparing her meal and brought it to the table where they began to eat in silence.

After a few minutes, the Suna kunochi spoke flatly. "Aren't you going to tell me to go back to bed?"

Yoshino looked at her amused and replied "Why would I do that? My son already has that job down."

At the mention of Shikamaru, the Suna Princess scowled. "I agree." She said bitterly glaring at space.

Yoshino chuckled as she took a sip of her tea. "He's only looking out for your best interests. I've honestly never seen him so worked up over anyone or anything in my life."

Temari fell quiet, the glare on her face diminished. She then looked around the room and noticed the abundance of white bags around the back of the couch.

"What are all those?" She asked curiously as she finished her meal.

"Mmm, I don't know." Yoshino said smiling why don't you ask my son? He needs to be woken up anyway." Yoshino said pointing to the couch.

Temari's face came into resolve and she pushed herself up slowly. Yoshino watched the Suna Princess drag herself into the living room and around to the couch. she plopped down on it as gently as she could without waking her son. Yoshino didn't quite know how to interpret the grateful yet pensive look on her face. She watched the Suna Princess shake her son gently, and his moan soon filled the air. Yoshino couldn't help but laugh as the Suna Princess yelled at him to get up and he miserably complied.

She watched her drag him off the couch and towards the table. As he was given food, Yoshino didn't remember saying much, she preferred to watch them. Temari would always say something sternly and then her son would roll his eyes. However, he never pushed her away or rolled his eyes rudely, in fact it seemed as though they were playing a game that they already knew the rules for. Yoshino was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize it when her son asked if he would help Temari change into some of the clothes he had bought her with Ino. She gave his a smile and she helped the Sand Princess into the room she was staying in.

Yamanaka Ino cheerily let herself in the Nara household, like usual much to Shikamaru's distaste. She called for Yoshino and heard a faint call from Shikamaru's bedroom. Her flip-flops slipped off and she bounded down the hallway and when she came to her teammates room, she knocked. She heard Yoshino call her in and she walked through the doors to see Yoshino helping a newly clothed Temari stand up so she could see her self. Pride swelled in Ino and for Shikamaru as she looked stunning in the white knee length skirt and the light blue laced tank top.

"You look awesome! Do you like the clothes we got you?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much Ino." Temari said politely back with a small smile.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for! Anyway, how are you? I heard rumors about your attack but Shikamaru told me the full story when we went shopping for you."

"I'm doing much better, that's for sure." Temari said sighing. Yoshino gently helped her sit down and Ino sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you're okay. A lot of us were worried. Is it okay if I bring Tenten and Hinata to come see you sometime? I know Sakura does your checkups but the other two have been stuck in the rumors and are very concerned."

"Of course, as long as it is okay with the Nara's." Temari said and Yoshino gave a smile and a nod.

"Great! Oh, I hope the clothes fit you okay. If not, I'll go back and get the right size. Oh and if you don't like anything either, I'll take it back as well."

"The clothes fit great and I love them. The only thing I'm bummed about is that I got a huge shopping spree and I didn't get tot do any shopping!"

The women laughed but were cut off by the sounds of yelling and metal clanging. Yoshino went over to the window and looked back at the girls and smiled. "Shikaku and Shikamaru are training. Shall we go watch?"

Ino had been around Yoshino for a long time and so she recognized the mischievous twinkle in her eye as she spoke. Usually, this was a good thing and at times turned out to be pretty entertaining so Ino told her that would be an excellent idea.

"Perfect! I'll prepare some drinks and you can finish off Temari's outfit!" Without waiting for another word, Yoshino left he girls.

"Wait, finish my outfit? Why can't I change back?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ino said with her own mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Temari eyed her oddly before saying "Alright, do whatever" to which Ino immediately began to fix her hair. Ino wasn't sure what exactly Yoshino had up her sleeve but Ino knew that Temari needed to look good. Real good.

---------------

A/N- So this chapter seemed to drag on and on for me and was way longer than I originally intended. Certain events I wanted to occur in this chapter has to wait until the next chapter whhich makesme mad. But it was already 6 pages long and I needed to get this fic updated because it felt stagnant to me. The sooner I updated it, the better so i could move on. So I apologize if the ending is crapy, which I think it is, and sorry if it seems dragged out, because it does to me. I hate to do this but that's the way it happened and I did not want to completley redo the chapter. Hopefully then next one will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

Sabaku no Temari had no idea what was going on at all. All se knew was that Ino and Yoshino were up to something that involved her although, she didn't complain much due to the fact that she had gotten a whole bunch of new clothes and was getting her hair done by Ino right now. It was like most people outside of Suna imagined her- a pampered Princess.

Before she knew it, she was being ushered out onto the back porch where Shikamaru and Shikaku were sparring. She sat up against her chair but frowned and crossed her legs, annoyed. What was the point of being out here? It wasn't like they were doing anything special, just punching each other in which Shikamaru was loosing miserably. Actually he wasn't even trying so Temari wasn't sure if loosing was an accurate term. Either way, she was bored and confused by Ino and Yoshino and did not feel lie playing games with them.

Nara Yoshino had changed into a light green sundress with yellow flowers printed on the bosom and hr hair was messily in a bun but it still looked cute anyway. Yoshino smiled gratefully to Ino who rushed to close the door behind Yoshino, as her arms were occupied with a tray with glasses of lemonade on them. She saw Temari's skeptical look of boredom and distaste but Yoshino hadn't shown her anything of interest. Yet. In a loud voice she hollered to her two boys and they stopped and stared at the three girls before walking over to Yoshino.

Temari had missed the critical moment but neither Yoshino nor Ino missed the eyes slightly widen in shock on the Shikamaru's face. As her husband took is dink from the tray he said

"You look wonderful today. Any occasion?"

"Yours." She said simply before turning to her baffled son.

They downed the drinks rather quickly and went back out. Yoshino however noticed that the Sand Princess switched legs that she crossed and was now staring at them. She underestimated the girl. She knew there was a change in her son. Ah, what a beautiful woman will do to a man…

The father and son began to spar again and this time her son's movements became faster and he seemed more determined to defeat his father in hand to hand combat. As the punches and kicks became more and more intense, Yoshino watched Temari's eyes become narrower and narrower, more and more concentrated. She saw Ino glance over at her confused and then directed her gaze towards Yoshino who smiled. Ino should be able to figure it out on her own. Either way, Yoshino's plan had much the results that she predicted- Temari was hooked and her son was working harder than ever.

The men continued their sparring and the women filtered in and out as they began to prepare supper. The hot afternoon dwindled into the cool twilight and dinner was served outside. Nara Shikaku turned to his wife as they ate, watching the young ninjas talk.

"You looked so pretty today Yoshino."

"Is that any different from any other day?" She huffed and he smiled at her.

"No but you seemed to be up to something." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Might it have to do with the Sand Princess and our son?"

"Of course! I've got to get him out of his seat! It's so obvious that he likes her! Look at him! He's blushing and everything. The smug smile on his face even as she makes fun of him and point s out his mistakes! It's love!" His wife said fervently and Shikaku couldn't help but laugh at his wife's passionate tone.

He glanced over at the group and heard the Sand Princess commenting on his son's defense positioning. While it wasn't the best, he couldn't help but chuckle as she told him a better stance and gave him pointers to which Shikamaru jeered at her for not being able to even fight at the moment and had no place to tell him anything which then prompted the Sand Princess to whack him upside the head, yelling to him that she had become a jounin before him so he had better shut his trap.

Shikaku and his wife looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, causing the three younger ninjas to urn their heads and look at them oddly. Ah yes, it was young love indeed…

Ino went home later that evening with the promise to bring the other girls in to see Temari later in the week when they could all meet together and have a sleepover that Yoshino had prompted her self. As Yoshino wrapped up the kitchen, she brought in final cups of tea to her husband and the Suna Princess who was currently engaged in a game of shogi with her son. The game itself was relatively quiet, she couldn't do anything about Temari's frustrated mutterings that were amusing anyway, and Shikaku was reading a book. Yoshino snuggled up next to her husband who put his arm around her and she watched her son play and finish of the game.

The Suna Princess suppressed the yell that was obviously in her voice and managed to put a pout on her face. A small smile appeared on Shikamaru's face and he moved over next to Temari and began rearranging the pieces. She watched him smugly but sighed when he was finished and moved next to him as he showed her the moves she messed up on and alternative moves so that she could have won. Not to long after the explanations began, the doorbell rang.

Yoshino nodded to her son who got up and opened the door and the sound of Kurenai's voice filtered to the living room and a smaller voice piping in every now and then. Her son reappeared in the living room carrying a drowsy Sachiko and having her bag slung over his shoulder as Kurenai bowed to Yoshino and Shikaku.

"I'm so sorry but I need-"

"Don't worry about it Kurenai. We love Sachiko in our house. We told you, it is no burden to us." Shikaku said smiling.

"I've told you that it's okay. I want to help take care of her whenever you need it. Just concentrate on the mission and come home safely." Shikamaru said and Kurenai sighed and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She then turned to her daughter and slipped a finger through her hand and said "Mommy's leaving now okay Sachiko? You be good for Shika-niichan and for Bachan and Jichan okay?"

"Owkay Mommy." Sachiko replied groggily and Shikamaru smiled fondly and Kurenai kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Bye Sweetie, Mommy loves you."

"Wuv you too Mommy."

"Alright, thank you again." Kurenai said as she headed back to the door and she and Shikamaru disappeared and the door shut.

He reappeared and said, "I'm going to out Sachiko down."

"Is her stuff in the guest room?" Shikaku asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Shikamaru walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom and as soon as he disappeared, Temari's voice startled Yoshino.

"What just happened?"

"Kurenai gave birth to her and Asuma's child. Being an only mother though when your occupation is a ninja is extremely difficult because there is o one to watch the child when a mission pops up. Because Shikamaru was so close to Asuma he resolved to become a great ninja for the unborn child in Kurenai after he had killed the Akatsuki Hidan in revenge for Asuma. Sachiko is the child of Asuma and Kurenai and Shikamaru watches Sachiko whenever Kurenai has a mission."

"Ah." She said softly and looked profoundly up at Shikamaru as he returned. He looked at her curiously and she smiled, causing him to blush.

"What?" He said nervously and her smile turned into a mock frown.

"Why haven't I heard of Sachiko before?" she said huffily.

"Ah, I think whenever we hung out, Kurenai had no need of me because she was working here." He paused before adding slyly "Jealous?"

"Hmph! Yeah right!" She said snorted and he grinned widely. "So what else is going on in Konoha that I've missed?"

"Well", he said and Yoshino stood up and dragged her husband up as well and they headed towards their bedroom as their son answered Temari "I think Ino likes Shino."

"No way!" They heard her exclaim. "Shino and Ino?! Hey that rhymes!"

The couple chuckled as they entered their bedroom and the voices of the two younger ninjas faded.

Shikaku looked at his wife as she pulled out her pajamas and began to change. "Are you just going to leave them out there with out a warning?"

"They'll be fine. She'll knock his daylights out if he tries anything I'm sure." She said grinning and Shikaku couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Nara Shikamaru couldn't remember a pleasanter time with Temari. Most of their encounters included him getting hit in the head, made fun of, and put down or just being in complete silence. Sometimes, they had decent conversations that weren't mocking or banter but those lasted about 5 minutes. And then there were the work conversations. Hardly ever did they spend their time together just talking normally, not like he was complaining.

She looked so comfortable curled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs holding them in place. Her blonde hair was pushed foreword and lightly brushed her shoulders, giving her whole completion seem to softly glow. Maybe it was his eyes projecting Temari as a goddess but not that it really mattered because then she seemed all the more beautiful, even in the grey softie shorts and the plain dark blue t-shirt. He didn't even know what she was talking about anymore, he was so absorbed in her and her eyes and her face and had she stopped talking?

A silence fell between them, or maybe there was a silence between them already and his mind was so active that he didn't notice which made the silence bearable. Now he was nervous.

She cocked her head slowly staring at him, studying him and his eyes connected with hers. A rush of passion overwhelmed him and he felt his body move towards hers and she removed her arms from her knees and she was leaning towards him, her yes burning and-

Shikamaru jumped as his cat Mizuki jumped into his lap, purring. Angry, he threw the cat off his lap and looked up to see Temari looking away, her face flushed.

"I'm going to turn in now. Goodnight." She said and got up and walked steadily towards his room and disappeared from sight. Shikamaru sighed and glanced at Mizuki who had come back to him. He picked her up and stroked her, her purring soothing his active brain and lulling him to sleep.

Sabaku no Temari had never been more afraid and excited in her entire life in those few previous seconds. Why, she had no idea and the thought of being romantically involved with him was rather…odd. Or was it? She shook her head as she crawled into bed. There were so many parts to him that he didn't know. She noticed how when he noticed her when he was training, that he began to push harder to impress her. Temari had never seen the look of steadfast determination on his face ever in her years of knowing him. She did not know about Sachiko and how he had become such a big baby sitter nor had she ever seen or even imagined the look of desire that overtook him a few minutes ago. What she did know was that he was too complicated, too troublesome, ad that she needed a good nights sleep before she could think about him any more.


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is, the next chapter! I jst want to say that using Yoshino was hard in this chapter. I sruggled but I got everything across that I wanted to so I'm happy. I want to let all of my faithful readers to know that I am going back and forth between Facet and The Mage of Caer Camel. So I'll be working on Mage next because I just updated this one. That's how it will be for now. I don't imagine more than 3 chapters left for this fic but you never know. I originally thought this fic was going to be four chapters. Obviously, that is incorrect. Enjoy. 

Nara Yoshino had always wanted a girl in the house. She loved their younger stages, giggling at true comic, playing with dolls, and seeing the world for what it truly is. So when she saw Sachiko get out of bed and run right to her son's room, she couldn't help but wish that she had done a better job of trying to convince Shikaku. Yoshino's fantasies of a daughter were short lived however when the young girl let out a blood curling scream which is when Yoshino conveniently remembered that her son was not currently sleeping in his room. She walked towards the room after her on flew by her son racing to get to Sachiko's side. And when she got there, she leaned up against the doorway, watching her son.

He, of course was cradling her and shushing her, trying to convince her that everything was okay.

"This is Temari, my friend. She's sick and Baasan and Jiichan and I am helping her get better."

Yoshino's eyes traveled to the Suna Princess's face and wasn't surprised by the curious look on her face. This was the first time she had seen her son with Sachiko and Yoshino knew that her son acted differently around her than anyone else and was quite proud at how well he handled the child, assuring her he would be a good father.

He was bouncing her on his hip a little as she sucked her thumb. "She's sick?"

"Mmhm. I'm helping her get better. Do you want to help me?" He asked and a large smile appeared across her face.

"Yeah! Call me Dr. Sachi okay Shika-niichan?"

"Okay." He said, chuckling with a small smile on his face he set her down. She went running down the hall and Yoshino followed her to help her get dressed, glancing back once at the two ninjas.

Where the hell had Nara Shikamaru gone was the only thought running through Temari's head. He was bouncing a baby on his hip. He was cooing with said child, and giggling, and playing with the child. Where had he gone to? She was pretty sure that her jaw was slackened and her head was crooked at an odd angle but "Dr. Sachi" began to do a check up by hitting her knee, probing her boob and shining bright light in her eyes.

"Dr. Shika-ni, there's a problem."

"A problem?" He exclaimed dramatically. "What's wrong?" He asked intently and Sachiko put her hands on her hips.

"She' very sick Doctor, her knees won't move."

Oh yeah, she was supposed to move her knee to show she still has reflexes. Oops.

"No! It can't be!" Shikamaru exclaimed dramatically again. If she wasn't sick now, Temari was going to be soon.

"Yes. I'm afraid that we will have to operate."

"Operate?!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru who had exclaimed the exact same thing. However, hers was more worried and his was more playful dramatic. He gave her a raised eyebrow as Sachiko began to list off the terrible thing inside of her that needed to be taken out. Temari was more worried about how it would be done. So far, everything she had done didn't exactly feel like it was pretend. Those reflex tests hurt.

"So what do you think Dr. Shika-ni?"

"I think-"

"That you should go get the supplies while I discuss the details out with Dr. Shika… ni…." Temari said abruptly cutting him off, causing him to give her an odd look.

Naturally, being a small child, Sachiko took no notice of Temari. She happily gave a thumbs up and skipped out of the room. As soon as she made sure Sachiko was out of earshot, she turned to her best friend and immediately put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Ummm, Temari what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you are sick or something."

"Why would I be sick?"

"Because you never play with little kids! It's too troublesome! And you don't giggle or coo or, or do any of that because it's troublesome!" She said exasperated. "And I swear if you make a fake dramatic explanation one more time, I'm going to be really sick!"

She sighed heavily and was unnerved to see that he wasn't smirking at her or giving some sort of indication that he was pleased with her. Had she… insulted him? That couldn't be possible could it?

When he didn't look at her or say anything, she began to grow nervous. Maybe she really did hurt him. But how? She had only said that he wasn't acting normal. He really wasn't. Right?

"Temari," he began slowly and she jumped by the sudden break of silence "just because… just because I look lazy and I like to sleep and I don't like to do hard work doesn't mean that I am truly and honestly a good for nothing."

She was taken aback by his words. "I never said that you were a good for nothing. You're quite the contrary." She said gently, as to not upset him again. "You just never-"

"Work with little kids. Yeah, I guess that's true. But I'm the only real role model Sachiko's got. She's like my kid sister you know, especially because Asuma was like an uncle to me. I'll admit, it's kinda weird to see me play with her but…" He let his words trail and he looked up at her.

She was taken shocked by his words as they probed a thought in the back of her head. Turned over on her side and curled her hands underneath her chin and they sat in the silence. At least, that is what someone else would describe it as. Even though they weren't facing each other, she knew that he understood her actions and he knew that she understood his. She didn't need to apologize for her gruffness and he didn't need to apologize for snapping at her, even though it was done quietly she understood he was irked. That's what their relationship was about, what lies underneath.

She saw him turn to her as her eyes closed and she heard him sigh heavily. He pulled the covers up over her more and let his hands linger on her body slightly longer than needed before Temari fully fell back asleep.

Nara Shikaku didn't like teenaged girls. It was simple, they were loud, obnoxious, and completely ruined the nice night he had planned for he and his wife. Of course, the day of said nice night, his wife just so happened to tell him that four girls were coming to spend the night. So when he sat down rather grumpy at the table for breakfast, he noticed that the Sand Princess was just as grumpy as he was and was glad to know he wasn't the only one.

"What are you pissed about?" He asked her.

"Twerp." She grunted and he nodded. Sachiko had been with them for two days now and had been waking up Temari early every morning. The Sand Princess, as a result, had not taken to the newest temporary edition to the Nara household too well.

"What about you?" She asked back.

"Sleepover." He grunted and took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry."

"Not your deal. Hers." He said casting a sideways glance at his wife that went, thankfully, unnoticed.

The two sat smugly sipping their coffee while Yoshino cheerily continued to make breakfast. After a few minutes, Yoshino came over to them and brought them a plate with eggs, rice, and toast and sat down as well. She took a sip of her tea and asked

"Where's Shikamaru and Sachiko? They should be back by now."

Just as she finished, the from door opened and Sachiko's voice could be heard as she yelled "We're home!"

She, Shikamaru, and two wolves all came into view carrying bags. Yoshino immediately got up to help and grabbed the bags from the wolves' mouths. They poofed away and Yoshino forced Shiakamaru to help her out the away.

Sachiko went into the kitchen, got her plate, and sat down at the table next to Temari.

"How was grocery shopping?"

"Fine. We went to the store and visited Ino-neesan." She took a bite of her food and Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows. Temari took no notice but then again she wouldn't. Sachiko normally ranted and raved about Ino, she viewed the girl as a celebrity. For her to be so quiet was odd.

"What happened Sachiko?" He asked quietly and Temari looked at him oddly while the young girl avoided his gaze. She didn't say anything and he tried again. "It's okay sweetie. You can tell Jichan right?"

There was a moments silence before she spoke. "Aburame-san was in the store when we were there. We said hello and them some other boys came in. They made fun of Aburame-san and then they saw Shika-niisan and they made fun of him too."

"For what reason?!" Temari demanded loudly, clearly upset. Sachiko looked at her terrified, probably because the Sand Princes had jumped out of her chair so suddenly.

"What's going on in there?" Yoshino asked with their son behind her. Shikaku watched the Sand Princess's eyes shoot like lasers into his son's and Shikaku figured that she knew what was going on.

She sat back down slowly and returned back to her meal and Yoshino and Shikamaru sat down as well. They ate in silence until Yoshino brought up the sleepover and Shikaku looked over at his son who was eating quietly, lost in his own world. He felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to help his son.

"Shikamaru."

His son looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Let's have a mans night out eh? I'll call up Chouza and Inochi and we can all go out together tonight, get away from the girls. What do you say?"

"Alright." He responded and Shikaku sighed. Well, at least he could try right?

"So then he was like 'well that's stupid' and I was like 'that's because you're stupid Naruto.'"

Nara Yoshino chuckled at Sakura's comment as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. Ino had gotten Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata to come for the sleepover, which Temari seemed happy with. The boys had gone out long ago and it was about time for Sachiko's movie to be finished. As she moved from the living room into the guest room, she was able to hear the girls' conversations.

"Ino-chan, I just remembered. Shino-kun asked me to tell you that he will be late tomorrow." Hinata said and all the girls gasped. In the guest room, Sachiko began to whine about going to bed.

"I wanna go out there!" Sachiko pouted.

"Well now Ino, I think you have some explaining to do." Tenten said slyly.

"No, I didn't mean a date." Hinata said fearfully.

"No, you can't go out there Sachiko. It's time to go to bed."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet!"

"Still, I know that Shino has been here a lot lately so spill Ino." Sakura demanded.

"Well, he just comes to pick up orders for him family and-"

"Just comes to pick up orders alright." Sakura said causing the girls to laugh.

"Goodnight Sachiko." Yoshino said exasperated. The girl pouted and put hr head on the pillow. "I'll send Shikamaru in when he gets back okay?"

"Okay." The young girl said and closed her eyes. Yoshino made her way back to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the girls as their conversation continued.

"Speaking of Shino, did I tell you what happened today?" In o said seriously and Yoshino's insides froze.

"Trying to change the subject are we?" Tenten asked but her teasing demeanor was cut off by Temari's serous one.

"What happened." She asked sternly in a rather demanding tone. There was a silence form the living room and the girls listened quietly as Ino spoke.

"So today Shino was picking up and order and we were just chatting, stop it Sakura, and Shikamaru and Sachiko walked in to say hello because they were buying stuff for the party tonight. So we were talking and it was all good until these punks came in looking for flowers for their girlfriends, I pity them whoever they are. Anyway, you know how everyone views Shikamaru and Sachiko so they started saying crap about how Shikamaru did Kurenai and-"

"What?" Temari snarled, startling everyone.

"You didn't know? Okay so apparently, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai got married secretly because they weren't allowed to because of their positions and ranks and whatnot. So, everyone thinks that the kid belongs to Shikamaru and Kurenai and he can't say anything in his defense. He takes a lot of crap, especially from other ninja for the sake of that girl."

"Tsunade-shishyo obviously knows the truth and doesn't hold it against him. Actually, I find it admirable." Sakura added and Yoshino heard the girls agree.

"A-and Sachiko-san is having a hard time making friends in school because of the situation as well." Hinata said and it took Yoshino a minute to remember that Hinata now works with the younger students at the ninja academy.

Just as the last drink finished, Yoshino heard the door open and she knew her husband was home and drunk as she heard struggling footsteps from her on. She walked out into the living room and saw her husband leaning on their son for support.

"Shikaku…"She aid scoldingly as she walked over to them. Temari had already gotten up to help pry the drunken man off of his son.

As soon as Yoshino put her hand on her husbands arm, he flung himself at her, yelling loudly about things causing Yoshino to become embarrassed and she quickly went away, dragging him to their room. When he came back Shikamaru was bidding the girls, who were now getting ready to do their nails, goodnight and left excited knowing that he was able to sleep in his own bed.

As soon as he disappeared, Yoshino collected the mugs from the hot chocolate and begin to finish up in the kitchen for the last time that evening. She heard Ino say

"Let's draw on his face! He definitely won't wake up!"

Yoshino heard the other girls giggle when the Suna Princess's voice carried over to her ears.

"Guys, he hasn't slept in his bed since I came here which is about 2 weeks. You know how much he loves to sleep so, why don't we let him sleep in peace? He'll be abele to sleep in and wake pleasantly for once."

There was a silence until Hinata spoke up "I agree."

Just then, the door to the guest room crept opened and Sachiko walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Baasan, Jichan woke me u_u_p." She whined and Yoshino rushed over to her.

"Come on back to bed." She said, reaching to pick her up.

"No! I wanna go with the other girls!" She yelled and Yoshino sighed. She really did not feel like going through this again. Then before she went into the bull's arena, a miracle happened.

"Hey Twerp, you wanna paint your nails?"

Yoshino mouthed a thanks to Temari who nodded as he young girl ran over to her. The other girls didn't seem to mind the young girl and she was out of Yoshino's hair for now and with that, the tired woman headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nara Shikamaru couldn't help but be astounded, amazed, surprised, and happy that Temari had warmed up to Sachiko. The night after the sleepover, he had slept in rather peacefully and when he woke he was surprised that Temari had taken Sachiko with her to her physical therapy session. Kurenai returned safely from her mission and all was well within the Nara household for some time. Temari was beginning to get back on her feet a bit and was allowed to roam around unaccompanied just in time to work the end of the Chuunin exams.

He himself was busy with not only running the exams but also for the jounin examinations. At first it was extremely difficult to balance both but with Temari back on her feet, it was possible to do both. He knew however, Temari was furious on the inside for being so weak and for her to be helpless while he was only getting stronger and stronger would have infuriated her. So to keep her temper down, he trained early in the mornings before she awoke, going off to the dojo or training out in the woods with his father.

This morning he had woke up early to head off to the dojo where he met Ino and Choji for their usual taijutsu training session. Choji had a mission later that afternoon so the trio decided to wrap up a bit earlier.

"How's Temari doing? I haven't seen her for a few days." Choji asked politely and Ino answered for Shikamaru.

"She's great! We went out shopping in the market square and had these really hot guys hitting on us. They gave us their numbers too!" She said excitedly.

Shikamaru frowned. "You got their numbers? Did you ever call them?"

"No silly! If a girl is really interested in a relationship, she'll give the guy the number. A girl should never call the guy! Well, at least until after a relationship is in place but at the beginning, only guys call. So remember that boys!"

"My Dad told me that." Choji said while Shikamaru scratched his head. This is why women were troublesome. They had rules, boundaries, and expectations. Which is why it was not worth-

As they passed the main area in the dojo Shikamaru stopped and the frowned and began to walk across the dojo to a sparring pain in the corner.

"Shikamaru, what is going on?" Ino asked confused while Choji and answered for him.

"Temari is over there." Choji said, following his friend.

"So?" The blonde said confused as to why it was a big deal while walking next to her teammate.

Choji never answered her though because at that moment, Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow possession causing her and the other ninja she was sparring with to stop completely.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he released the technique and she turned around to face him, angry.

"Training, what does it look like?" She said, her arms crossed.

"You can't be doing this kind of intensive training. Your body isn't ready for it yet." He said calmly though inside he was furious with her.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my doctor." She spat.

"While you're here I am."

"You don't have any medic training. Why should I listen to you?" She said and Shikamaru knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded. He walked up closer to her and told her gently

"I'm just trying to help you and keep you from getting hurt while you recover. It's good to train to get your strength back but I don't think you can spar on this level yet. You body isn't ready for it. That's all I'm saying."

"Listen, I know my body limits-"

"And I know that you'll try and push past them. That's the way you are but you can't be that way right now. You have to be patient." He said quietly and she looked away from him. Then, she spun on her heels and grabbed her bag.

"Fine." She spat and brushed passed him. He sighed as she walked up to Ino and began to chat with her. At least she didn't explode on him, that would have been even more troublesome.

Temari no Sabaku had never felt like an idiot and a terrible person before. At least, not at the same time until now. How did that work? Was it shame? Guilt? She didn't feel any of this until she saw his mother rush in and exhale deeply in relief. Before that he was angry at her self for being stuck in the hospital which would be a set back in her recovery. The more she thought about it, the more she became angry with her self which was odd because she had no idea why.

His mother was talking to Tsunade now. She was listening intently to the Godaime and Temari felt the pang of guilt come back. Why was she acting like that? She didn't need pity or to be pampered. She was already a burden to them, another mouth to feed and take care of. She didn't understand why his mother was so concerned.

Then his father came in. He stared at her for a moment and then turned to his wife and the Godaime. She was unnerved by his father. He could never really tell what went on behind his eyes. What was he thinking, something profound, sinister, dirty? He always seemed to look at her with that blank stare that she was sure had different meanings behind every single time.

Ah well. At least she was finally in the hospital and out of the Nara house and wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Shikamaru was also on a mission so she didn't have to-

Oh no. No no no. She felt him, faster and faster throughout the halls. The shadows seemed to quiver and her heart began to sink as she saw him come up through the shadows on the floor, one of his wolves on his shoulders, right next to his mother.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly of the adults around him and didn't even wait for them to answer before he hurried over to her bed.

No no no. Don't come over, she thought desperately. Don't look at me, to pay any attention to me she thought, her body sick with guilt.

"She'll be fine." Temari heard Tsunade say and he turned halfway towards the Godaime.

"She's here because exhaustion from training to hard. She was at the dojo sparring earlier this morning and passed out."

Temari watched his face go from relief to pure anger and she felt like she was going to throw up from the guilt inside of her. Go on, she thought, yell scream do anything, do something! She deserved it! At least from him. She ignored his warning and now she made him rush here after his 4 day mission to find out it could have been prevented.

He walked out of the room slowly, hands in his pockets but no on missed the sound of the wall crunching in. She looked back up at his parents who didn't even turn to look for their son. She saw his mother look at her and was about to walk over when Tsunade stopped them. They exchanged words quietly and the couple left, but not without a backward glance towards Temari.

Tsunade shut the door behind them and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Temari, I-"

Suddenly the door swung open and Kankuro loudly entered the room yelling "What did he do to you?!" and was followed by Gaara and Shikaku and Yoshino who both looked angry.

"You can not enter now! The Godaime wants a word with her alone. We already told you that-"

"I don't care! This is my sister and she's in the hospital and no one will tell me why, only that she's fine! I'll believe it when I see it!" The puppet master snapped at Shikaku.

"Kankuro!" Gaara said sternly and glared at his older brother. "I apologize for my brother's rudeness." He said to the couple and turned to his brother. "We can wait for the Godaime to finish what she has to say to Temari."

Kankuro ignored him however and turned to Temari and asked "How are you? You okay? What did that shadow punk do to you because I'll tear him from limb to-"

"He didn't do anything." Temari sighed. "I was dumb and didn't listen to his warnings and I over exercised myself and fainted for exhaustion."

Kankuro stared at her for a moment and then said "Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"Get out!" She yelled at her brother and he rolled his eyes and left the room, followed by Gaara who bowed to Tsunade and the Nara couple.

Tsunade turned back to Temari. "Where were we? Oh right. Listen to what I am telling you. I know about your family situation and I know how you, all three of you, rose to the occasion and became independent and mature before any of the kids here were forced to. You don't want pity, you don't need charity from other people, you are perfectly capable of being on your own. This is true and sometimes it is not but it is the face you put on because of your honor and your family's honor. Your honor strong and your pride for yourself as an accomplished kunochi and as the sibling of the Kazekage runs deep."

The older woman paused and Temari looked at her puzzled, unsure of her point when the older woman continued,

"The Nara's are not giving you pity. They are not giving you charity. They are taking care of you because of Shikamaru, because you are a person he treasures. As you stayed with them, you became a person they also treasure. When Yoshino rushed in today, she was not thinking of you as a guest, but as equal as a relative. In the beginning, I kept asking Shikaku if he wanted to admit you to the hospital but he refused saying he enjoyed your company and he enjoyed seeing another woman in the house besides his wife, even though you were just as troublesome. Shikamaru did not know of this and even if he did, I highly doubt he would admit you here.

These people care about you for you. They want to make sure you Temari, not the Kazekage's sister, not a Suna jounin kunochi, you Temari were safe and sound and happy. Do not be afraid to take your time in your recovery. Pace your self, you are not bothering the Nara's. Their arrival here in the hospital today is evident of that. Believe me, there is a difference between charity and affection."

The Godaime fell silent and Temari tried to speak but she didn't know what to say. Her head was at a loss and her stomach was troubled. What had the Godaime said? What? Affection? Not charity, not pity? What? What could those words possibly mean? Why wouldn't they want to get rid of her? Wasn't she a burden to them? She took up their son's room, ever sine he had come he had only slept in his bed once. She was an extra mouth to feed and Yoshino went out of her way and spent more money to buy food that she likes. Sure, they might like her but why would they hold onto her for so long?

"Hey." A voice said gently and a warm hand touched hers. She identified it as Kankuro's but she didn't turn to look at him as he spoke, "Gaara and I have to go to a meeting now. We love you kay? Be good to the Nara's, they're good people."

His hand withdrew from hers and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara staring at her. She thought she heard him whisper something but she couldn't make it out. She heard them leave and new footsteps enter the room.

She turned and saw Yoshino and Shikaku standing by her bed, Shikaku's arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Temari," she said quietly "We want you in our home. We enjoy having you in our home. It balances out the lazy men in the house." She looked sideways at her husband who chuckled slightly.

"We're here for you and anything that you need. We will continue to host you until you can return to your home. At least, if you want us too..."

Temari smiled slightly and whispered yes but inside she was overwhelmed. These people barley knew her and yet… for some reason, the couple standing over her made it seem like they had been doing so for a long time. And Temari half wished that was true.

The couple then moved aside and saw them quietly leaving as Shikamaru came into view. Her insides twisted up again and the weight of the guilt pushed on her chest. He walked up to her, his eyes boring in to hers ad she suddenly felt naked and terrified.

"Sorry." She whispered but she didn't think that even a fly would have been able to hear her. His visage remained the same and she felt even more unnerved.

"I'm so sorry." She said, and she felt like she was begging for him to forgive her which, with a start, she realized she was. How did that happen? When did she beg?

His hand began to move toward her and she stiffened as his finger gently brushed her skin, which had oddly became wet.

He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and moved his finger to the other side of her face.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly and then she became aware of h tears her eyes had been producing as they spouted even more.

He looked at her surprised and then he leaned into her and whispered "I will always take care of you, you never have to ask."

Before she could reply, she felt something warm, a little moist, and soft on her forehead. Was it- did he-

He pulled up, his face bright red, trying to look like his usual collected self.

Oh, he soooo did.

The real question is whether or not that was a bad thing because it didn't feel like a bad thing. It should be a bad thing but it felt like a really really good thing. A really good thing. Something really good. Like ice cream. Something you want more of. Like rocky road. Rocky road is really good. A really good thing. What he did was a really good thing. Like rocky road but better. Way better. A way better good thing.

A way better good thing.

All I have to say is wow. I really needed to update this sooner. Sorry everyone!!! College is very time consuming. Anyway, I have a question for ya'll:

I have decdied to possible publish and sell my fanfiction like doujinshi. There will be art included in it as well that goes along with the stories, provided by my sister(lineart) and one of my friends(coloring). You can view thier works at www(dot)hareno(dot)deviantart and www(dot)cancan-group(dot)deviantart. What I need to know is if you, the reader will:

1. Buy it

2. Buy it if and only if there is fanfiction that has not been posted included in the book along with published fanfiction.

3.Buy a small collection of RoyxRiza (FMA) works.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! I need to get a good idea of how many poeple will purchase books so I can decide if this is worth pursuing or not. Thanks! -CJ


	6. Chapter 6

Nara Shikaku was surprised the first time he saw the Suna Princess doing the dishes in the kitchen. His first thought was accusingly, what was she doing? His second occurred a split second after and was thankful and understanding. She was living with them and she was earning her keep. She wasn't going to be a guest anymore. What exactly she was to the household was still a mystery to the man. All he knew was that she was a blessed addition to the household and that he was glad he didn't give her up to the hospital.

Over the next couple months, she resided in Konoha, slowly getting her strength and more importantly, her chakra back. Her lack of chakra was the thing holding her back from going home actually. Physically, she was nearly recovered as anyone would hope after about 6 months. Her chakra was too low for her to travel the long distance back home however and he could easily be attacked again, even with 2 escorts. Both Shikaku and the Godaime had decided she would not leave until her chakra was strong enough to allow her to travel a day and a half by herself. Of course, she wouldn't go home by herself but both of them figured that would give her some leeway in case she was attacked again.

Meanwhile, Kankuro had been visiting at least every 2 weeks while Gaara, who visited once a month, was swamped with the investigation of her attackers. The source of the attack should have been found out by now and because of the abnormal failure to do so, Temari was constantly watched, whether she knew it or not was unknown. Shikaku had also watched the chemistry between his son and the Suna Princess bubble more and more.

The first indication was when Temari had gotten out of the hospital from the exhaustion-faint episode. Around the time both ninja would have gone to bed, she demanded to have the couch, claiming his bed was molding to her body and she didn't like it. Of course that was ridiculous but his son was not about to pass up the opportunity, even though he protested slightly, claiming he didn't want to sleep in a bed that had been inhabited by an especially troublesome woman. That had earned him a whack on the head but all the while he had a smug smile on his face and as soon as he was out of view she had scoffed slightly, half smiling.

The experiment in progress was noticed as they both began to spend their afternoons when not training in each other's company. They played shogi, talked, watched the clouds, went shopping, and went out to the deer farm. The most impressive step was when one morning Yoshino did not see Temari on the couch. His wife immediately went to her son's room and found them back to back in his bed. She was so shocked she couldn't even move her mouth as he asked his wife what was going on. All she could do was point and Shikaku went over to the sleeping children to make sure they still had clothes on. When he saw they did, she dragged his wife into the kitchen and told her so which earned him a whack upside the head as she yelled at him for being stupid enough to believe they wouldn't have their clothes on.

The odd thing was that neither of them seemed uncomfortable with the situation and went about as if no one knew but them and perhaps they did think that neither Shikaku nor Yoshino knew. This situation was topic for many nights as the couple talked before they turned in for bed which is why when Yoshino asked him if the children know that they know, Shikaku rolled his eyes.

"Yoshino, must we go through this again?" He asked, putting down the magazine he was reading. She looked at him quietly before sliding into bed and he put the magazine down and turned off the lamp by his bed and laid his head down on his pillow. Yoshino snuggled up against his arm as she softly asked

"When will they admit it?"

Shikaku frowned in thought. "That they were basically created for each other? I don't know."

"I hope they do soon."

Shikaku moved onto his side so he could properly face his wife. "Why would you think that?"

She didn't reply to him but her hand reached out touched the side of his face and he closed his eyes as he moved her hand to his lips and he gently kissed it. He looked into the eyes of his wife, the next part of their goodbye ritual and moved toward her and as he sweetly kissed her he knew she was right. After he broke the kiss he smiled and said

"We were their age weren't we?"

"Yes. I can't believe I listened to you when you told me that you would die without me."

"But it's true! I would have!"

"Liar. You just said that right before a big mission so I would be guilt tripped into accepting your proposal."

"Well… it worked didn't it?"

She looked at him silently and was overwhelmed with passion he kissed her again, remembering her face as she cried and cried after she found out he was dying. He couldn't see her when the doctor told him that he was actually going to pull through but he heard her shriek and begin to sob again.

Shikaku knew that Yoshino was scared for her son and Temari that their innocent and childish world of hidden love would come crashing down and that they would have nothing to remember. That they would remember their talks and laughter but they would never know the sweetness of the other's lips, the warmth of their arms around each other. That they would never know the impact of the combination of "I love you," and the overwhelming sensation of relief, joy, appreciation, and beauty that comes with it.

Sabaku no Temari let out a cat like yawn out while she stretched her arms as she walked towards the kitchen. She abruptly stopped however when she heard Yoshino's voice ask

"Do you think they've kissed yet?"

Shikaku's deep voice responded back. "No, they'd be more flirty." Shikaku's deep voice responded back.

"True, true… Dear did you know it's time for another portrait?"

Temari chose this moment to step out and pretend she hadn't heard a thing. Her and Shikamaru kiss? Ew. Don't think so. Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad…. No. It would be gross. It would be sort of interesting…. Had he ever kissed a girl before?

"Morning." She said and Yoshino got up to get her a plate from the kitchen.

"Morning." Shikaku grunted and Yoshino returned promptly with a cheery good morning.

"Did you sleep well?" Yoshino asked and Temari sighed in her head.

"Yes." She replied simply while Yoshino tried to not look disappointed by the same comment she had been given for the pas weeks. It amused Temari to see her try and wry out subtle information about her and Shikamaru but the truth was that there was nothing there. They just shared the same bed. Which is why Yoshino is thinking something has to be going on between them, except there wasn't.

Yoshino's disappointment disappeared as soon as she turned o her husband and said "Dear, it's time for us to get a family portrait done again."

Temari watched Shikaku scratch his chin "It has been 2 years hasn't it? Well, when will it be?"

"I've decided on a Thursday 2 about a week and a half from now. Don't worry, I've already talked to Tsunade about getting both of you boys time off the entire week so you don't have to worry about finishing up a mission quickly."

"That's great. It will be nice to have a break from Inochi. He's getting girl crazy again saying how he can't be an old widower and how Ino's children, which are non existent, need a grandmother."

"How's Ino handling this idea?" Yoshino asked and Shikaku's response filtered to the back of Temari's mind as she thought about the family portraits. How nice!!! She did one with siblings when Gaara was given the title of Kazekage but that was painted, per tradition, and was a pain in the rear. Gaara is the only one out f the family that can sit still for long periods of time. She and Kankuro however, not so much. Both of them can handle about 15 minutes of standing perfectly still but then after that a finger begins to tap, sighs become audible, and then painter gets frustrated and yells at them to stand still and be quiet. Then the whole process repeats over again. Yoshino made it sound like these were habitual occurrences though and she couldn't imagine Shikaku or Shikamaru sitting in one spot for long. Maybe they were with cameras. She really hoped so…..

She sighed as she went back to her food. Family. She missed them a lot. Hopefully her two brothers were surviving with out her okay. Well, something would have come up by now if not. Tsunade had told her the other day however in about 3 weeks, if she stayed on track with the exercises, she could go home. She'd be in the desert again with the trough sand and the warm sun. Here the sun didn't shine bright enough and the soil wasn't course enough for her liking. But then again she did come from a harsher area geologically. She missed the rocks and the bare vegetation and how shade and clouds were so much more appreciated than out in Konoha. While she had enjoyed her stay, she desperately waned to go back.

"Temari?"

She turned to the sound of Yoshino's voice. "Yes Ma'am?" She responded politely.

"I was going out grocery shopping today and I was going to try the new tea place that opened up, do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll go get dressed." She said and stood up with her plate in hand as Yoshino beamed at her.

She put her plate in the sink, cleaned it and got dressed. By the time she was finished getting ready, Yoshino had finished as well and the two women headed out to town. They went to the tea place first and found it was a nice quaint place. Business was going well for their 4th day open and the two women found a nice place outside of the tea shop.

"How's the lemon tea?" Yoshino asked Temari and she smiled warmly.

"Excellent. And your green tea?"

"Sublime. This is the best store made green tea I've ever had." Yoshino said and Temari grinned as she took another sip. She noticed however that Yoshino had not and that she seemed a little apprehensive.

After she swallowed she asked "Is something wrong Yoshino-san?"

The older woman looked at her cup and then up at her and said "Every year we used to take family portraits. Shikamaru grew so much and we wanted as many records of him as we could get. When he turned 10 we decided to do every 2 years, that way the change was more apparent. During those years I've- I've always wished I could have had a baby girl. A girl that wouldn't be a ninja and stay at home with me and learn from me and we would shop and cook and do girl things together."

Temari took another sip of her tea. What was she getting at? This was an odd conversation.

Yoshino sighed and then continued, "Temari, I am not your mother and I never will be but- during this time I really-"

Temari stared at the woman in shock as she rubbed her eye, trying to not lets the tears spill down her cheeks.

"During the time you've been here I really really feel like you're the daughter I never had. Granted, you are a ninja but you've been here with me and laughed with me and we've done so many things together and we connect so well I feel and… you must think I'm crazy but I really would love it if you were in our family portrait with us this year. Its okay if you don't want to but I, and I think Shikaku too, feel that you have become a part of our family and you always will be even when you go back to Suna."

Yoshino's words stopped and Temari looked at her frozen. Yoshino saw her as… as a daughter? A daughter? The thought seemed so foreign so different so… so… She didn't know what. A daughter. A daughter. A daughter. A daughter. The more she thought about it, the nicer it sounded. A mother. A mother. A mother.

A mother.

A daughter.

How nice. How pleasant. How wonderful. How what ever word could be used as a synonym for 'good.' She had a family. A real family. With parents! With parents! She wasn't the parent, Yoshino was. Shikaku was. Not Temari. Not Temari. Not Temari. How nice.

What about her brothers? Did she say that out loud? Yoshino just replied that they were welcome any time and would be welcomed as thought they lived there, and she would be welcomed in the same manner. She must have said that out loud.

Did that mean no more hotels in Konoha? An actual place to sleep and relax and not cook food for all the time and older people to sit around at the dinner table with and get scolded. Would she get scolded? Like hell! But it would be kinda nice….

Either way, how could she refuse to be in the picture? Simple. She couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabaku no Temari couldn't remember the last time she was this excited about to a picture. She went with Yoshino to the photography place and while Yoshino made the arrangements, she flipped through some of their photo albums. All the pictures looked genuine in feeling and the people were posed for a few pictures and it looked like some were improved, like they ignored the camera and had a good time while the camera was going off. That made her happy, after all she really didn't want to sit or stand forever with a forced smile.

When they returned home, Yoshino pulled out the photo albums that she had already. The two women spent the afternoon laughing at pictures of a smug baby Shikamaru and awed and sighed at the pictures of the family and of Shikaku and Yoshino. With each page turn, Temari couldn't help but feel like she and her brothers had missed out. That evening, as she drifted off to sleep, she said that she would get pictures with her brothers when she returned home. Shikamaru had asked her what she said, he was already drifting to sleep. She responded that he should try and eat worms more often, like the picture form when he was 5. That earned her a shove that almost caused her fall off the bed but she earned revenge by shoving him into the wall that night.

A few days later, Kankuro came to the Nara home and brought a surprise, Temari's best girlfriend from Suna Megumi. Temari was ecstatic to see her friend and she immediately took her out to meet her Konoha girls. Megumi wasn't the only surprise that Kankuro brought though. For the portraits, Kankuro had brought Temari's favorite traditional ao-dai and accessories that went along with it. With Megumi around, Temari became slightly homesick after listening to all of the real happenings and gossips that her brothers neglected to say or didn't know. She knew that she would be leaving the Nara household soon and Temari knew that she would miss it terribly. This house had become a second home for her, a place of happiness and refuge.

As the day for the photo shoot drew closer, Temari felt like her time was running out. Tsunade had told her that she was free to go home in about 2 weeks. She had been in Konoha for about 8 months now and she would need escorts but she should be fine to travel. Which means she'll leave after the pictures are taken. The realization of this kept eating away at her as she looked at Shiakamaru when they talked, ate, or even slept. So one day at dinner when it was just the two of them, Yoshino and Shikaku had gone out to eat dinner as a date, and he asked about what was troubling her she ignored him. There was no way she was admitting the fact that she was sorely going to miss him and was upset that she was leaving soon. He would figure it out eventually but she would rather it be later than sooner. That way it would be less troublesome. Right?

Nara Shikamaru had never seen Temari so quiet and meditative in his life. Normally during dinner when it was the 2 of them, which was happening more often lately, she would talk about her day and then expect him to do the same. This time she barley mentioned anything and ate in deep thought. Normally when she was having a deep thought phase, he would let her be and the next day she would return to normal and usually tell him when she was thinking about. But this time her phase had been going on for days and she had sad nothing to him and it was really irritating him. So that night as he climbed into bed and she walked out of the bathroom he asked her.

"Temari, spill it."

She looked at him dumbfounded and then became cross. "Spill what?"

"Whatever is eating you. There's something on your mind and you need to get it off of your chest."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, arms folded.

He looked at her warily. "You're not your normal self. I want to know why."

Her hard demeanor fell as she walked towards the bed and sat down on it. She sighed and glanced back at him. She smiled wistfully and said, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

She pulled the covers back and laid down. Shikamaru got up over her and went to turn off the light thinking. What could it be? Hmm…. Ah. That is quite possible.

"Temari," he began as he climbed over her to his side of the bed, "are you going to miss it here?"

She didn't respond but pulled the covers tighter. He sighed and gave a small smile as he went under the covers and said "I'll miss you."

That got her attention. She rolled around and stared at him, wisps of her golden bangs gently hung in front of her eyes. She looked so beautiful lying there like that. He internally sighed, Shikamaru has long since given up fighting himself about his feelings towards her. He was insanely attracted to her and he couldn't help it. At least his parents adored her, that was one less thing he had to worry about with her.

"Why will you miss me?" She asked softly, staring at him.

He didn't give her a vocal response but pulled her body closer to his so her nose touched his chest. His hand moved to the back of her head and he began to stroke her silky blonde hair. He felt her nuzzle his chest with her nose and her breath on his chest made his insides melt. She then pulled away quickly and before he could say anything, she had lain back down next to him, her back pressed against his chest. He slipped his arm underneath the pillow her head was laid on and the other arm went around stomach, just underneath her breasts. Never in his life had he felt so close to her in his life and he loved the feeling of her in his arms. It felt so… right. He leaned up towards her face and kissed her gently on her cheek. He smiled as he laid his head back on the pillow as he felt her caress his hand with hers. Nothing could compare to this feeling and he wished for it to never end.

Nara Shikaku watched his son curiously. He and Temari had been acting oddly as of late and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Even worse, Yoshino was confused as ever and spent every second complaining about it. Despite their puzzlement, there wasn't anything bad between the two young ninjas, it was just different. They still talked the same and did the same things but the air between them was different. Shikaku was suspicious that it might be the chemistry between them stirring for the better and his suspicions were confirmed when the day of the portraits, the Sand Princess walked out in her ao-dai, gold pants and slippers with a long-sleeved over shirt that was predominantly gold with accents of silver. Her hair pulled back in a simple bun and her golden bangs gently hugging the side of her face and she wore long gold and silver earrings. His son stood there stunned speechless. Of course, then Yoshino also picked it up and gushed as to how cute she was.

They moved outside to the small beautiful garden that Yoshino had put her blood, sweat, and tears into in cultivating and maintaining the garden. The photographer took family pictures first. He, in his black kimono, was placed next to his wife in her favorite kimono, a dark blue outer shell with silver cranes. Her hair pieces also had cranes on them along with stars and one with the Nara symbol. Shikamaru was placed in front of them, looking smug like usual in his dark green kimono. After a few pictures, they added in Temari which was interesting considering her bright gold contrasted greatly with the darker colors of the Nara family. However, Shikaku knew that Yoshino didn't mind when she normally would have. Temari was a ray of sunshine for her, the daughter she never had and thus liked the bright colors on her.

Shikaku then took pictures with his son and then Temari. Then he took his picture with Yoshino. Usually, they stood next to each other, nice smiles on their faces but as he watched his son and the Suna Princess bicker about whether or not the pictures were important, he decided to be young again and not old and boring. So after the first 2 normal pictures, he asked for a third and then grabbed his wife and kissed her. He heard the click of the camera and pulled back grinning as his wife pursed her lips with a small smile and a glint in her eyes. Ah, how he loved her. The photographer then moved onto Shikamaru and Temari. What was interesting however was that they didn't even know.

The photographer began to shoot them as they were, bickering with smug smiles and arrogance. Shikamaru had his hands in the pockets slouched while Temari had her hands on her hips as they continued to argue about the importance of the pictures.

"Don't be ridiculous! They're a necessary part of tradition and memories!"

"A person should be able to retain their own memories as they're seen, not posed. It's not about the formality of memories, it's about the moment which is why this is pointless."

"One day you'll look back and see that these photos will take you back to today and the times around them. Sometimes formal pictures are needed to remind yourself that you weren't a sniveling, acne freak."

"So you're saying I am Temari?"

"YES! Shikamaru you are a acne freak."

"That makes total sense considering I'm way past puberty."

She stood there fuming at him, her lips pursed, a triumphant smirk on Shikamaru's face and Shikaku could only put his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in as the photographer was still taking pictures of them. He felt his wife press against him as she whispered, "They're ridiculous." He could only nod in agreement as Shikamaru's smirk broke into a smile and Temari's pursed lips pulled into a grin as both of them began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yoshino asked curiously and Shikaku smiled as he answered

"No clue."

At this point, the two had noticed the photographer and they moved closer together still laughing, arms around each other. When they finally calmed down, the photographer took quick individual pictures and then took a serious one together. Then as the photographer got ready for a second, Temari reached and pulled on Shikamaru's cheek while he out bunny ears behind her head, both expressions completely serious. Well for the picture at least. After they both cracked up again and the photographer took more pictures of them. As Shikaku watched them looking at each other with a knowing glance while still fooling around, he realized that they were both right. The preservation of the formality of the face and the moment itself are equally important and should be upheld. There are so many faces of one person under a different circumstance and he realized that both of them were each thinking that their way saw the most when really it was necessary to combine the two ideas to show the real face of one person.

Nara Shikamaru draped a blanket around Temari's shoulders before he sat down next to her on the grass. She looked up at him and smiled a thanks and returned her gaze back to the stars.

"Pretty out isn't it?" Shikamaru asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She breathed and he desperately wanted to say that the sky wasn't near as pretty as her. She was still in her ao-dai with her hair pulled back and to him, she looked so natural in it. It should have been considering that the ao-dai was native to her home but even so, he didn't think she could look prettier in a kimono. He was still in his dark green kimono but had loosened it a little which made sitting down a little easier.

They sat quietly next to each other watching the stars when he noticed her hands folded neatly in her lap. He eyed them out of the corner of his eye warily. Trying to hold one could mean death or life, most likely death first but considering the way that they sleep now….

Ever since the night that he had told her that he would miss her, when they slept the snuggled. This made him very happy but at the same time he had always been too afraid to kiss her. And if he knows Temari like he thinks he does, she won't ever make the first move. She wants and needs a man, not a child that she will have to lead. Could he be that man for her? He desperately wanted to. His time with her had been absolute bliss. He didn't know what he was going to do when she left his bed. He would feel so empty at night, so alone. But if he didn't take her hand than those feelings would be worthless and why would she reject him rudely? Maybe she would but he could hardly imagine her being childish about it now that he thought about it.

So he slide his hand over, grazing her thigh and found her thin palm and slid his fingers through hers intertwining them. She didn't respond to him verbally or look at him but instead squeezed his hand. Her fingers were so thin!! How was that possible? This proud kunochi who could take down many foes, how could she have such delicate and thin hands? The only proof that she had been fighting is that her hands were a little rough. But so were his. It's to be expected but even still, she had managed to keep the roughness down so it was noticeable but not undesirable to hold. He didn't think her hadn't could ever be undesirable to hold.

"Shikamaru." She breathed and she turned to look at him. His heart stopped as she turned her face to him, a calm and peaceful expression on her smooth and beautiful face. her teal eyes seemed to sparkle and once he laid eyes on her pink lips, he could not tear them away. He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her, to feel her lips against his. However just before he began to lean in she spoke.

"When I came here I was a child."

Her words threw him off and he looked at her curiously. She smiled, that radiant heart warming smile, and she continued.

"I thought I was a woman. I thought I could handle myself and I thought I had a grasp on the world around me, an understanding. I was so wrong. My brothers and I, all our lives we each have been in our own worlds and through that connected. That was our bond. When Gaara turned a new leaf we began to love each other openly as we should have all a long, as we did deep down in our hearts. Then I thought there was family love and love between man and a woman if they were lucky. You hear everyday of husband and wife bickering or arranged marriages and I truly felt that to have pure and true love in a marriage was lucky. It didn't to happen to everyone.

Then I came here.

I came here and I realized slowly that I was wrong. I- leaned many things from you and your family while I was here. I never… I never knew the look on your face the first morning when you yelled at me. Actually yelled at me. You never yell. I was shocked and I really didn't know how to react. I didn't know how to respond to such a fervent and upset yell. I only know of angry yelling.

And then there was the night for the first time in a long time that we had actually sat down and talked. Before then I couldn't remember the last time we had talked like that. I enjoyed it so much, it was so relaxing and I felt… I felt I didn't need to hide behind the mask I wear in Suna. Oh and of course Sachiko. I didn't even know you were taking care of her let alone that she existed. I... was so surprised to see you so playful around her, so cheerful without the usual dour look on your face. Just an honest and pure happiness. I'll admit, I'm slightly jealous of it. At first it was annoying as hell to hear you talk and play with her but after awhile it became… cute. And the amount of sacrifice that you take for her is astounding. But then that is truly sibling love I believe. Even when Gaara was alone and distanced, I still would have done anything for him, he was my baby brother after all. He didn't ask for the Shukaku to be in him. To sacrifice without asking of anything else, that is true family love to me."

She paused and looked down for a moment and her face became somber.

"That day in the hospital was one of the worst and best days of my life."

She didn't need to say which day she was talking about. Truthfully she had been to the hospital many times but the one she was talking about was when she fainted from over extending herself, ignoring Shikamaru's warnings.

"I had never felt so much guilt, confusion, and happiness since the first time Gaara told me he loved me. The three of us siblings have been independent and we were forced to mature to the world around us a lot sooner than most. We don't need charity, we don't need pity, we are ninja of Suna. The reason I pushed myself harder than I knew I should have was because I wanted my strength back but more importantly I wanted to leave you house sooner. I felt as though I was a burden and I was receiving pity and charity which I don't need. But Tsunade-sama, she told me otherwise. She told me that you held me in you home not because of pity or charity but… because you cared. This was something I had ever considered or even thought of about anyone. And when you rushed in- oh how I wanted to hide! I had never felt so ashamed of myself in my life! I felt that when you looked at me lying onto eh bed I was naked and terrified with guilt and diseased with shame. I felt as though I wasn't asking your forgiveness, I was begging, pleading for it. I- I do not know what I would have felt like if I had not received it but I know that it would have been the most terrible feeling in the world. The look on your face when you told me you were glad I was alright, I still felt terrible but not as much.

This is when I understood love of friendship and what a real family is like. That there is love between parents and hat it isn't as rare as I thought. Then, after I began to realize that I was a child. I had grown up a woman and a child at the same time. I was still very ignorant about the way we as humans work and care for each other, something so crucial and critical to our everyday lives. I missed my brothers even more and I thought about them a lot more often and inquired about them more. I hung out with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata more genuinely. I even… I even secretly regarded your parents as the parents I never had. I still do.

Shikamaru, my time here is almost up. I will go back to my home, the sweet desert sand, land of the Wind, but I will take what I have learned here home with me and share it with my brothers. In a sense, I am grateful for y attackers. Without them I would still be an ignorant child with such a sad view of the world and the people in it. I will miss it here, and I will think of you and your family everyday that I can promise. So, thanks Shikamaru for everything."

He looked at her stunned by her words and she looked away from him, bashful. He was happy for her, happy that she came to such an understanding. He was proud and felt honored he and his family had impacted her in such a way. There was one thing though he needed to correct.

"Temari, I am happy that my family and I impacted you in such a way. There is one thing though that I want to say in response." He took his fingers out of hers and moved her face so that it was facing his. "I don't want you to remember me the way you spoke. I don't want you to remember me in the love of friendship. I want you to remember me with this kind of love." He then leaned foreword and kissed her pink lips.

He had never felt so happy in his life! He was kissing her, Temari! The troublesome, strong, arrogant, beautiful woman that he had hated, became friends with, and now desperately loved. He soon felt her lips respond to his and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and he felt her hands slide up around his neck. She tasted so sweet and he had never been happier. There was something so right, so perfect about her that it lured him in. Kissing her was only confirmation and he knew he never wanted to leave her ever.

She pulled away from him, her gem like eyes staring into his and said "I think I can manage that." She grinned and he couldn't help but grin back at her and then went in for another kiss.

Nara Shikaku squeezed his wife a little tighter as she sighed, watching her son and the Suna Princess in the moonlight.

"I'm so happy for them! It took them forever though!" Yoshino said and Shikaku laughed.

"It took you forever just to speak to me, let alone go on a date with me. I happened to get lucky and got put on a mission with you." Shikaku said smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you were annoying and never studied but somehow always managed to be underneath me!"

"Oh really?" He breathed in her ear and she spun out of his arms.

"In scores!! Not that way!! You never took school seriously but always seemed to do well. It bothered me."

"Well dear, it worked out in the end didn't it?" He asked and she smiled lovingly at him.

"It did. Let's leave them and go to bed shall we?"

Shikaku nodded and with a last glance at the new lovers under the moon, he headed to bed with his wife. Hopefully someday, his son would be doing the same with the Suna Princess they had all come to love.

The End.

A/N:

So sorry this took so long!! Really really sorry!! I was actually working on it one night and then accidentally closed it without saving which did not help writing at all but here it is, then end of Facet!! I want to thank all my reviewers and all those who read and followed this story. This is my most popular story and is the longest story I have written. (2 Years is in letters so I don't count that one too much) I hope you all enjoyed the ending and thanks again to everyone,


End file.
